Rainbow Dash's Bad Day
by How I Operate
Summary: Rainbow Dash is having a bad day and ends up taking it out on her good friends. As her temper rages and builds, so does a terrible storm. Will Rainbow realize her mistakes and apologize to her friends, or will it be too late to stop the storm?
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash did not have a good morning. She woke up on the wrong side of the cloud- literally! She rolled over into a small storm cloud during the night, and it zapped her awake. Angrily, she blew the cloud away with her wings, her coat dripping with water. To dry herself, she sped around the Cloud House, pulling rainbow drops with her until the air was sparkling with colorful dewdrops, and Rainbow Dash was dry.

"Boy, _that_ was fun." She rolled her eyes. Thoughfully, she patted her stomach with a hoof. "I sure am hungry. What's for breakfast? Hmm..."

She looked at her kitchen and decided there was nothing good to eat before she even looked. Hungry, and bored out of her mind, Rainbow Dash drifted sleepily down to Ponyville to Pinkie Pie's bakery. She hoped the little shop was open. She was awake unusually early, thanks to that pesky storm cloud. Rainbow landed on earth, relishing the deep vibrations and heaviness her body suddenly felt. She unfurled her wings and let them spread out behind her. They caught in the slight breeze, holding her back but also lifting her up. Tossing her head happily, Rainbow Dash felt light as a feather again. She trotted up to Pinkie Pie's shop and tapped the door with a hoof.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, thrusting her brightly colored head out of the door.

"Hey there, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said, stepping back. "Is your place open yet? I could really use some breakfast."

"Why of course! Here at Pinkie Pie's Bakery, Pinkie Pie is _always_ here and ready to serve- _especially_ to her hungry friends. Come in!" Pinkie whirled around and skipped inside.

Rainbow Dash followed. "Thanks," she said gruffily, wondering if it was a mistake to see _her_ , of all ponies.

The shop was full of sweet and savory goodies. There was a warm honey smell coming from the kitchen. Pinkie hopped into the kitchen and began gesturing to all of the things she had baked and prepared that morning.

"What are you hungry for? Muffins, cakes, cookies, pies? Tea, wheat grass juice, apple juice? You know, I get my apples from Sweet Apple Acres and turn them into _the_ most deliciously scrumptious wonderfultastic amazing apple juice you've ever tasted! Even better- I dare say- than Applejack's _own_ recipe!"

"That's quite the juice." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "You have any lemongrass muffins?"

"Lemongrass?" Pinkie Pie looks at her goods, sitting behind glass and waiting on the shelves. "No, but I could whip you up a batch real quick. You can help me, too! Here, grab an apron and hand me the-"

"Forget it, Pinkie. I'm not that hungry anyway. Your place is about to open, so I should leave you alone to work."

"Oh." Pinkie Pie looked down. "But I always work alone..."

Rainbow Dash backed up while Pinkie wasn't looking, backed up and out of the bakery until she was back outside.

"Phew," Rainbow huffed, trotting away. "I almost got trapped in there."

She walked through town and hummed to herself, then her stomach rumbled. "Applejack's apples sound pretty good right about now," she muttered. Despite it being a bit of a walk, Rainbow Dash did not mind making the trek to Applejack's farm to avoid Pinkie Pie's bakery. And of course- Rainbow Dash spread out her wings- she could always fly there. Kicking off the ground, Rainbow bolted up into the sky with a flurry of wings. The air whistled through her mane and sang her praises in her ears.

"You're the greatest flyer in all of Equestria," the wind told her.

Rainbow Dash laughed. "I know!"

Bursting through damp, cotton-ball clouds, Rainbow soon came upon Applejack's farm. From up high, the work ponies almost looked like ants- except for the fact that they walked side by side instead of one behind the other- as they plowed the fields. Rainbow caught sight of a familiar dappled orange pony and closed her wings, dropping out of the sky like a rocket. She felt the speed, the thrill! She was not going to pull out- no! She was going to keep going- slam into the ground and burst out on the other side of the earth! The first pony ever to do so! Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes. Closed her body in tighter around her. The air tried to pull her back, but she _was_ the air! The ground came closer, closer, closer! The jet-force wind behind her surged!

" _What_ in tarnation?" Applejack grabbed onto her hat to keep it from blowing away, her mane and tail blasting into frizz around her as Rainbow Dash suddenly jerked to a halt in mid-air.

"Hey Applejack, nice hair-do!" Rainbow Dash snorted, landing softly beside her.

"You and yer dang flyin'," Applejack grumbled, beating her hair back with her hooves. "Why cain't you jus' keep your hooves on the ground like a sensible pony?"

"Duh! Because I'm not just a pony. I'm a pegasus, and the best flyer in-"

"Yeah, yeah. You got wings." Applejack straightened her hat. "I know."

Rainbow Dash frowned.

"Now what is it you want?" Applejack looked at Rainbow crossly. "I gots a mighty load of work to do and I ain't got time to horse around, although I should say "pegasus" around."

"All you ever do is work," Rainbow Dash complained, sweeping a hoof around at the farm. "Don't you ever want to take a break and have a little fun?"

"Life ain't always about havin' fun, honey bumpkin. You gotta work before you play." Applejack lifted a saddleback onto her back and started to walk to the orchards.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash remembered why she came. "Hey, Applejack, I forgot!" She beat her wings and flew after her.

Applejack turned around. "What is it?" She asked.

"Do you have any fresh apple pie? Or maybe apple fritters?" Rainbow licked her snout hungrily.

Applejack faced her seriously. "You want somethin', you better pay for it- or at least work for it, 'cause I know you ain't got any money. So grab yerself a basket and-"

"Oh, forget it."

Rainbow Dash flew off into the clouds. She flew hard, trying to rid her mind's eye of Applejack's judgemental expression. "That selfish work-horse, who does she think she is? I _thought_ we were friends! All I wanted was some breakfast, and she can't even-" A pain in her stomach caused her to lose concentration. She growled with frustration. "Is food too much to ask for? Gosh!"

"Oooh, please be careful Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow pulled out of flight and hovered, tossing her head to find the source of that voice. "Fluttershy?"

The yellow pony came peeking out from a bank of clouds that Rainbow Dash had planned to break apart to release her frustration.

"Yes, hello. It's me," Fluttershy answered.

"What the heck are you doing? I could've nailed you!" Rainbow Dash went over to her.

Fluttershy ducked her head. "I'm sorry. But you see, there's-"

"Shouldn't you be cuddling rabbits or something?" Rainbow Dash crossed her arms. "And, you know, _staying out of my way_?"

"Oh." Fluttershy swallowed nervously. "Yes, sorry, but you see, I have a-"

"Okay." Rainbow thrust a hoof in Fluttershy's face to silence her. "Fine. Do your little animal acrobats or whatever. Just watch out for the _real_ flyers, alright?"

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash."

"You're _always_ sorry, Fluttershy. But you never mean it, because you don't even know _why_ you're apologizing!"

Fluttershy looked down, ears joining her. "You're being mean," she said softly.

Rainbow Dash flew up to her face. "What was that?" She demanded. Fluttershy didn't answer. "That's what I thought." She nodded sharply and darted onwards through the clouds.

Hearing a strange noise, Rainbow stopped short and turned around. A flock of baby geese had been perched on the edge of the cloud Fluttershy was in, but when Rainbow sped by, the cloud spread apart. Two baby geese had fallen off the cloud, struggling and crying, and Fluttershy was chasing after them.

"Pathetic," Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Practice on a tree stump next time!" She yelled after them.

Tossing her head, Rainbow Dash headed back to Ponyville to see if her friend Twilight could fix her some breakfast. She landed just a few yards away from Twilight's front door.

"Maybe she'll have alfalfa snaps, or blueberry scones! Ooh, that would be great with mint tea!" Smiling, Rainbow tapped the door. She heard voices coming from inside.

 _"Who is it, Spike?"_

 _"Give me a sec to get to the door, Twilight!"_

Rainbow snickered.

The door opened. Spike rubbed one eye with his left fist. "Hey Rainbow Dash." He turned his head to yell over his shoulder: "It's Rainbow Dash!"

"Really?" Twilight Sparkle trotted over.

Rainbow puffed out her chest proudly. "Of course it's me," she said. "Gracing you with my presence- the presence of the _greatest_ flyer in all of Equest-"

"I'm surprised you're at the door. Usually you coming crashing in through the ceiling or windows." Twilight smiled amicably.

"Haha." Rainbow's ears went back grumpily.

"Hahaha! Real funny, Twilight. That's _always_ how Rainbow Dash comes to visit! Bang-crash-boom!" Spike pulled a book off the shelf and threw it into the wall for dramatic effect.

"Spike!" Twilight scolded.

"Sorry." The little dragon giggled and went to pick up the book.

"So what's up, Rainbow Dash? What brings you here so early?" Twilight looked at the other pony curiously.

Rainbow Dash tried to perk up. "Oh, not much. Just out paying a visit to my bestest friend." She gave Twilight a half-hug.

"Aw, that's sweet." Twilight returned the hug, then stepped back. "Me and Spike were about to head into town for some breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

Spike walked over and climbed onto Twilight's back. "Ready," he exclaimed. "This dragon could eat a horse!"

Twilight and Rainbow gave Spike a withering look.

Spike chuckled nervously. "It's just an expression. Carrots will do...or hay." He buried his nose in Twilight Sparkle's mane, embarrassed.

"You wouldn't rather, I don't know, have breakfast in bed?" Rainbow Dash shrugged.

"Are you offering to cook for us?" Twilight Sparkle gasped. "Oh my gosh, breakfast is bed is on my list of things to do! I've never had any-"

"Oh, no," Rainbow Dash reared up, waving her hooves. "I am _not_ a good chef, trust me."

"Oh." Twilight blushed. "It's a good suggestion, though. Maybe one morning I'll ask Pinkie to cook for me."

"We can ask her about it right now!" Spike put in.

"Great idea, Spike!" Twilight nudged her little friend. "We can get some breakfast while we're there, too. How does that sound to you, Rainbow? Want to go to Pinkie Pie's bakery?"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Nah, I'm... I'm not hungry enough for all _that_. You guys go ahead and... Well, I just have other people to visit today, so, I'll be seeing you!" She turned around and flew out of Twilight's house, ignoring the violent paper-sounding blasts behind her of books being sucked off the shelves. Once again, Rainbow took to the skies.


	2. Chapter 2

Her stomach clenched with pain. "Ugh, this is so _stupid!_ " She complained. "I'm so freaking hungry!"

She found herself flying over Sweet Apple Acres, right on the edge, where the trees were the biggest, and the apples were the juiciest. A dirty thought came to her mind, and she quickly flew down low, just above the trees. She swept her eyes around for any other ponies, but none were around. Stretching out a hoof, Rainbow Dash snatched a big red apple from a tree. Victory! Rainbow Dash bolted upwards and to hide in the clouds, so her crime could remain unseen. She landed on a cloud above the clouds, laughing.

"That was _too_ easy! Why haven't I thought of this sooner?" She sat back on the cloud, crossing her hind legs, and ate the apple to the core. It was indeed delicious. And so juicy! She tossed the core between her legs and watched it poof away through the clouds. "Ahhh." She sighed happily, then began to look around.

The clouds around her seemed to be thicker than usual. Puffy and white, still, but also kind of thick. "Hmm," she thought aloud. "Rain isn't supposed to be on the schedule." She looked under her rump and poked her head through the cloud. The underbelly of the clouds were turning dark, swelling with water.

"Oh man, I forgot all about clearing the clouds this morning!" She pushed through the cloud and hurried back to Ponyville.

Ponies were out and about, walking the streets without a care. Nope, no rain today. It's not on the schedule until the weekend. Who cares that the clouds are turning black above the town? The weather has never been off schedule before.

"Oh man, oh man," Rainbow Dash worried, watching the storm clouds grow. "I gotta tell everypony to get inside in case I can't clear this up in time!" She went down and fluttered just above the ground, for she was much faster in the air. She glided to the nearest pony.

"Hey, Rarity, you gotta help spread the word- there's a storm coming and I don't know if I can clear it away before it lets loose!" Rainbow told her frantically.

"Oh my, really?" Rarity raised her hoof delicately. "A storm would be just _awful_ for my new dress! Do you like it, though? I made it out of hand-spun cotton and-"

"Yeah, looks _fine_ Rarity. Are you gonna help me or not?" Rainbow Dash interupted impatiently.

Rarity looked up at the sky, and her jaw dropped. "Oh _dear_! Yes, yes I shall. _Oh_ , you better hurry, Rainbow Dash, darling!"

Rainbow Dash took off.

"And be careful!" Rarity called after her.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Rainbow relented. "I have to tell the biggest blabbermouth in all of Ponyville." She kicked open the door to Pinkie Pie's bakery and flew up to Twilight Sparkle's table, where Pinkie Pie was just now serving her and Spike each a slice of cherry pie.

"Guys, quick! I need your help. There's a huge storm coming and I-"

"A storm? What kind of storm? Like a hailstorm, windstorm, bee-storm? Oh golly, if it were a bee-storm I would totally freak out! I would be screaming, "hide the balloons, everypony!"" Pinkie Pie broke off with a giggling fit.

"I'm serious!" Rainbow Dash thumped her hoof on the table, upsetting Spike cup of tea.

"Hey!" Spike whined.

"Calm down, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said gently. "Now, what's going on?

"There's a storm coming and we gotta get everypony inside, quick!" Rainbow insisted.

"A storm?" Twilight looked at the calender on the wall. "There isn't supposed to be _any_ kind of rain until this weekend." She looked back at Rainbow. "Are you _sure_?"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Yes," she said bitterly. "And it's my fault. I was so hungry this morning when I woke up, I forgot to clear the skies. Now we have all of Ponyville wandering around in the streets right when there's about to be a _massive_ storm!"

"Holy guacamole! She's not kidding, Twilight!"

Twilight turned around. Spike had his nose glued to the window. Outside, beyond Spike's head, the dark clouds were beginning to swirl.

Pinkie Pie rushed over to the window and mashed her nose into the glass beside Spike. "Wow! Those are some _big_ rain clouds!"

"Okay." Twilight stood up purposefully. "Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. I'll take care of the ponies. You just do what you have to do."

"Thanks, Twilight," Rainbow Dash said sheepishly.

Twilight nodded. "Go."

Rainbow Dash dashed out of the bakery. The ponies in the streets were becoming confused. They stood looking up at the skies and watching the clouds swirl and thicken with curiousity. Many of them wondered why it was dark in the middle of the day.

"But it's not supposed to rain today," one of them said.

"But just _look_ at those clouds!"

"Everypony inside, on the double now!" Rarity called, trotting down the street.

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Spike came outside.

"Everypony, find your children and take shelter! There's a storm coming whether you planned for it or not!" Twilight ordered.

"Twitchy tail!" Pinkie Pie sputtered.

Fluttershy walked over, nose to the dirt. "Excuse me, Twilight, but... What's going on? My animals are real frightened."

"Have them get somewhere safe, Fluttershy," Twilight said, placing a hoof on the yellow pony's shoulder. "And go warn Applejack that a storm is coming. We need everypony to take cover."

"Oh my, but... But I can't fly through all that-"

"I'm not asking you to fly through the storm. Just fly right below the clouds. You'll be fine." Twilight smiled.

"No, I... I can't... It's... It's too... dangerous." Fluttershy hung her head with shame.

"But you're the only pony here who can-"

"I'll go," Rainbow Dash said, landing in front of Twilight and Fluttershy.

"But Rainbow, what about the clouds?" Twilight asked.

"Hah! Haven't you heard?" Rainbow Dash tossed her mane, which caught in the wind and spread out behind her magnificantly. "I'm the greatest flyer in all of Equestria! I'll make sure Applejack's safe and sound, then I'll back with loads of time leftover to kick this storm's butt!"

Twilight hesitated, but she wanted to trust her friend. "Okay, Rainbow Dash. Just be care-"

With a blast of air, Rainbow Dash took off. She wind pulled at her from all sides at the storm clouds gathered even thicker. She didn't think she could make it before the storm, but she had to try. The wind howled angrily at her as she fought to fly against it. "Come on, wings." She grit her teeth and pounded her wings harder, despite growing suddenly tired.

The clouds were heavy, and rolling. As Rainbow Dash reached Sweet Apple Acres, her tail kept getting hung up in the trees, for she had to fly really low to stay out of the blackening clouds. The ponies were still out tending to their crops, oblivious to the storm above their over-worked heads. The apple trees banged together in the wind, chipping bark and flinging apples free. The wind groaned through the trees like an angry bear.

"Applejack!" Rainbow shouted, eyes searching.

There! Applejack was unloading her saddleback into a wagon. She flew towards her, but the wind sucked her back and she crashed into the wagon. Splinters and shards of wood went flying, along with the few apples that didn't turn into sauce under Rainbow Dash's body weight.

"Rainbow Dash!" Furious, Applejack took off her saddlebag and threw it to the ground. "You're just tryin' to ruin my whole-"

Rainbow Dash limped out of the wagon mess, her left leg bleeding. "Ow," she winced. She saw Applejack and hurried over. "Applejack!"

"Looky there, you done hurt yerself." Applejack scolded. "Cain't say I never told you so-"

"Applejack, forget that. Look up! See that huge storm? Yeah. _Now_ you see it."

"Holy moly..." Eyes up, Applejack took a step back, crushing one of the apples that fell from her bag.

"Applejack, you _need_ to get everypony inside, quickly! I'm going to try to stop this storm!" Rainbow Dash lifted off the ground, and immediately her wounded leg felt better without having weight on it. She pointed her nose to the sky.

"Rainbow Dash, wait, I-"

But Rainbow Dash didn't want to hear it. She had no time to lose.

Up she went! Oh, the joys of flight! The freedom of the skies! None of those thoughts were on her mind as she reached the bottom of the black clouds. A rumble of thunder shook her whole body. She had only one thing on her mind: stop the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

With a deep breath, Rainbow Dash darted forward and into the black clouds. Her fur and feathers immediately began to tingle with static. Branches of lightning itched through the clouds with bright fiery fingers. The air was heavy with moisture, and made it hard for the pegasus pony to breathe. But she didn't have time for panic. Rainbow sped forward, dodging lightning and fighting against the pull of the wind. She swooshed through the clouds and measured them in her head, how deep, how wide, how much speed was needed, how much compression.

Once her calculations were complete, she burst out of the clouds right above Ponyville. Panting, she hovered for a moment, making sure the town was empty. She took a slow, steadying breath. "Everypony is safe," she told herself. "Now it's just me," she turned to the clouds. "And you."

"Okay," she said, eyes narrowing. "Let's do this."

Rainbow Dash took off faster than before. She circled the entire storm cloud once, then twice, then gained more speed! She circled it twelve more times, and the storm cloud began crowding in on itself. She changed tactics and began looping it from top to bottom, compacting the storm cloud like a snowball. The storm was now in a perfect circle, black like coal, twitching and sparking with electricity, just above the heart of Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash was streaming with sweat, her wings aching with exhaustion, but she couldn't quit yet! She sped away from the storm to gather more speed, and paused. She wiped her eyes with the back of her leg. She backed up just a tiny bit more, crouching down against the air.

"Sonic... Rainboom!" She yelled.

She bolted forward, screaming with determination. She stuck out her front legs, making herself small, quick, like a rocket! Faster and faster! She knew she could do it! The air around her grew tight, tighter- not enough to breathe- but she didn't need to breathe, because she was air, wind, breath, and life! She was the greatest flyer in all of Equestria! In all of the World! Her ears filled with ringing, her lips flapping from the force, her wings a blurr-her body a blurr- Nothing to be seen except- a rainbow!

With an earth-shattering roar, Rainbow Dash collided with the storm cloud. The cloud exploded with thousand of tiny black puffs, which glittered with lightning before dissipating into nothing. A low rumble of thunder remained in the air, lingering, as Rainbow Dash fell from the sky.

All of Ponyville was quiet. No pony was playing in the streets, no pony was having a picnic by the lake, no pony saw Rainbow Dash falling to her death.

Except one.

Right before Rainbow Dash hit the dirt, Fluttershy caught her. Fluttershy had never caught anypony before, and the sudden jerking weight of Rainbow's body almost caused her to drop her, but she didn't. Carefully, slowly, Fluttershy laid Rainbow Dash on the ground and sat down at her side.

"Rainbow?" Fluttershy said softly, using one hoof to brush Rainbow's mane from her eyes.

Rainbow Dash groaned and opened her eyes. "Flutter...shy?" She sat up.

The two pegasus ponies raised their snouts to the sky in silence. The last moan of thunder finally faded away with a faint crackle.

"You were beautiful," Fluttershy spoke at last.

"What?" Rainbow Dash looked at her, startled, as if out of a dream. "Oh." She blushed. "Thanks." She was suddenly restless with guilt. She looked at Fluttershy and regretted the terribly things she had said to her earlier. "Fluttershy..."

Fluttershy looked at her.

"I'm sorry for all that mean stuff I said earlier. I didn't mean it, honestly, I... I was just having a bad morning. But that's no excuse to treat your friends like dirt. I'm sorry."

Fluttershy gave her a small smile, and Rainbow Dash knew she had been forgiven. She stood up as she saw ponies running out of the shops and houses and into the streets. They were all cheering. For her.

"Rainbow Dash, that was incredible!" Twilight Sparkle cried, running over.

"That Sonic Rainboom- I mean, wow!" Spike indicated that his mind had been blown, nearly falling off of Twilight's back.

"It was indeed a marvelous show!" Rarity agreed.

"Thanks you guys, but, it was nothing. Really." Rainbow Dash shrugged it off, although she couldn't help love the way all the ponies were surrounding her with praise.

Pinkie Pie bounced with excitement. "Seriously Rainbow Dash, like, we need to throw a party! With balloons of every color, and a six-colored cake, and-"

"Guys, look, it..." Rainbow Dash took a deep breath. "The storm was my fault, okay? I should have never let it get this bad. I... I don't deserve praise for righting my own mistake."

"Rainbow," Twilight stepped forward. "You showed incredible strength and bravery. You made sure all your friends were safe before trying to stop the storm. You risked your own life, even though you could have gone inside and hid like the rest of us. You are truly a loyal friend."

Rainbow Dash scuffed the ground with one hoof. "Thanks, Twilight."

"And y'all admitted to yer mistake," Applejack put in, trotting over. "Which is one thing I thought I'd never see."

"What about Fluttershy?" Spike asked.

"Me?" Fluttershy tried to vanish behind a group of ponies, but it was too late- she had spoken.

"Fluttershy, yes! You conquered your fear of the storm and saved Rainbow Dash's life!" Twilight Sparkle rushed over to Fluttershy and pulled her back in the little circle the mane six had formed amongst the crowd.

"You did?" Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy as if seeing her for the first time.

Fluttershy looked away.

"That's it!" Pinkie Pie cried. "We just _absolutely have_ to have a party now! A super-dooper life-saving party. A pegasus party- Everypony without wings will get to wear little plastic ones instead!"

"That sounds great, Pinkie," Twilight told the pink pony.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie leapt in the air. "I'll go get started right now. Come help me, Rarity!" She grabbed Rarity.

"Oh, well, alright-" Rarity started, but Pinkie Pie pulled her away.

The crowd began to break apart- everypony had to get ready for the party!

"I need to check on my forest creatures," Fluttershy said softly.

"Go on ahead, honey bun. We'll see you at the party," Applejack told her kindly.

Fluttershy gratefully crept away.

Rainbow Dash stepped up to Applejack. "Applejack, I..." She swallowed. "I took one of your apples earlier. I'm sorry. I was just so hungry and-"

"I know you did, Rainbow," Applejack interupted. "I saw you lit off into the clouds, and y'all's core hit me on the head while I was apple buckin'. You know, if you was so darn hungry, why didn't you just say so?"

Rainbow Dash ducked her head. "We both were having short tempers this morning," she reminded her gently.

"Well, mine was on account of you thundering onto my property and messing up my mane at the crack of dawn! Like to scare a pony to death with all yer shenanigans." Applejack said crossly, lifting her chin.

"I was just hungry," Rainbow Dash said meekly. "I'm sorry."

"Well, that's alright then." Applejack smiled and the two ponies embraced.

Twilight Sparkle beamed at both of them.

"Yeah, don't feel like you're intruding or anything, Twilight," Rainbow said sarcastically as she and Applejack let go of each other.

"Oh, was I? Sorry, I was just listening. This has really been quite an eventful day. I can't wait to tell Princess Celestia _all_ about it!" Twilight Sparkle turned her head to Spike, who immediately pulled out a quill and paper.

"Oh, uh... Feel free to leave out the part about me causing a huge storm cloud. Hehe..." Rainbow Dash bit her lip.

"Don't worry, Rainbow. I only tell her the best parts," Twilight assured her.

"C'mon Rainbow, we best get you cleaned up. You gots a party to get to!" Applejack patted Rainbow on the back.

" _I_ need to get cleaned up?" Rainbow Dash turned on her. "Have you looked in the mirror lately, work-horse? Your clothes are covered in... well, I _hope_ that's mud. You need a bath and brush more than anypony-"

"Girls, you two better quit arguing unless you want that in my letter to the Princess," Twilight warned them.

"Oh." Applejack gulped.

"No thanks!"

Rainbow Dash took off into the air. She went up high, until she could feel the warmth of the sun on her wings. The sky was clear. Just blue, blue skies. She was surprised how much energy she had after all that work against the storm. She thought maybe it was from all the electricity in the clouds, but when she looked down at Ponyville from above and saw all the ponies rushing about, getting ready for a fabulous party, she knew her energy came from her friends.


End file.
